Slave of Sensation
by kashudoreineko
Summary: Akito gives Shigure a command that devastates and excites him. CH.97 SPOILERS! check for rest of story.


Slave of Sensation

DISC: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. I'm borrowing them here, but I make no money off of this. In fact, my writing of this story is distracting me from my work and potentially ruining my chances of a raise.

Prologue

"You will do as I command, Shigure," Akito glowered at the dog imperiously. "This will prove your loyalty to me."

He hid his astonishment at her command within sarcasm. "Oh. Of course. I can certainly see, Akito, how seducing another woman would prove to you my love."

Her flat palm met the arm of her chair with a resounding SMACK! Through narrowed eyes, she glared daggers at him. "You do not have the right to talk about seducing another woman as if it were distasteful. It wasn't distasteful when it was YOUR desire, not mine. And you WILL prove your loyalty to me by obeying my command." Her voice became silky. "You will obey the command of your god."

Sighing, he assented, "Akito-sama, that I will follow your every command has never been in question."

"No. It's merely the way that you follow them - always finding a way to twist things to your benefit-"

"Serving you," he knelt before her and took one hand, kissing it, "is always to my benefit, Akito." She gave him a look of amused disbelief. "But one does have to wonder," his hand began stroking up her arm, "what pleasure Akito-sama could possibly derive from seeing her servant," his voice took on a warmer, sultry tone, "who will ever love her with a passion," and his voice began to waver, showing his true feelings, his great pain, "that haunts each second of his miserable existance, with someone else." It was rare for him to reveal too much of his emotions, but this command - THIS command - made his heart feel raw and sore. "It seems you will never forgive me for reacting in pain when I found out how little you valued my love-"

"You needed to be shown your PLACE!" Her own voice betrayed her pain. She had been indoctrinated into believing that she needed to maintain complete control. Why couldn't he understand that her use of Kureno was only about power, not love? Why couldn't he understand that she was supposed to be ABOVE love, that she was not allowed to love him? That this hurt her heart - no she didn't have a heart, she couldn't - more than it hurt his own. "God must be above his servants, Shigure."

He took the admission for what he wanted it to be - an apology. An admission that she did still love him. "As you say, Akito-sama." Still he dropped her hand and withdrew.

"You still wish to know what I shall gain?" She didn't wait for his nod to continue. "You, my loyal dog, will be removing temptation out of reach for our other jyuunishi."

Ah. She didn't know that Yuki had recently become interested in another girl and saw Tohru as more of a younger sister. And Kyou still thought he would ruin her if she got too close - so while it would be hardest on him, he might actually see it as a relief. He'd no longer have to be so afraid around her if she was absolutely unavailable to him. "I am," he made his voice sound hesitant - it wasn't too hard to do, since the only one he really wanted was Akito, "ever at your command, Akito-sama."

Irritated, she snapped, "Oh, do not sound as if this is so onerous. We are both well aware that you find the girl attractive. And you always did like teaching girls about the joys of sex, now didn't you?" She was displeased that she had yet again revealed how much he had hurt her over the years.

He bowed acquiescence, but under his breath he muttered, "Only when it was you, Akito-ai. Only when it was you." She waved him out of the room as he stood, and he left silently.

As the door closed behind him, she couldn't help but wish that he'd had the strength to refuse her. That his mutterings were truth and not just carefully played manipulation - that perhaps he'd thought she wouldn't be able to hear him. Perhaps he hadn't known she could hear him. If only she could be... Akito-ai. She stared out the window placidly. Gods did not cry.

X


End file.
